1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to wireless communications, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for transmitting a reference signal by a node in a multi-node system.
2. Related Art
A data transfer amount of a wireless network has been rapidly increased in recent years. It is because various devices, e.g., a smart phone, a tablet personal computer (PC), or the like, that require machine-to-machine (M2M) communication and a high data transfer amount have been introduced and propagated. To satisfy the required high data transfer amount, a carrier aggregation technique, a recognition radio technique, or the like for effectively using more frequency bands, and a multiple antenna technique, a multiple base station cooperation technique, or the like for increasing data capacity within a limited frequency have recently drawn attention.
In addition, the wireless network has been evolved in a direction of increasing density of a node capable of accessing to an area around a user. Herein, the node implies an antenna (or antenna group), in a distributed antenna system (DAS), separated from other antennas by a certain distance or farther. However, the node is not limited to this definition, and thus can also be used in a broader sense. That is, the node may be a pico-cell eNB (PeNB), a home eNB (HeNB), a remote radio head (RRH), a remote radio unit (RRU), a relay, a distributed antenna, etc. A wireless communication system having such a node with higher density can provide higher system performance by cooperation between nodes. That is, better system performance can be achieved when one base station controller manages transmission and reception of respective nodes and thus the nodes operate as if they are antennas or an antenna group for one cell, in comparison with a case where the respective nodes operate as an independent base station (BS), advanced BS (ABS), node-b (NB), eNode-B (eNB), access point (AP), etc., and thus do not cooperate with each other. Hereinafter, a wireless communication system including a plurality of nodes is referred to as a multi-node system.
In the multi-node system, a node for transmitting a signal to a user equipment may differ depending on the user equipment, and also a node for receiving a signal from the user equipment may also differ depending on the user equipment. Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for transmitting a reference signal capable of identifying each node in a multi-node system by considering the characteristic of the multi-node system.